Bed Sheets
by steshin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ruka informs that he can't find Natsume. Mikan is worried about this and resolves that they should find him. Little do they know that Natsume is closer than they think...[implied NxMxR]


_Bed sheets_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_by steshin_

* * *

Mikan Sakura was dreaming the most beautiful dream of howalons when…

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

The dream ended.

* * *

_A Gakuen Alice Story_

_A/N: Gakuen Alice does not and will never belong to me._

* * *

"Wake up, idiot." Hotaru Imai's voice spoke with its usual emotionless timbre, her face deadpanned and her hands brandishing her baka gun. The idiot a.k.a Mikan Sakura could only sulk while rubbing the offended part of her head.

"Hotaru," a pout, "Why'd you have to do that? No, why did you wake me up?"

Hotaru met her gaze with her impassive one.

"Wasn't it you, _the idiot_, who said we'd all go to Central Town today?"

Mikan blinked.

Hotaru stared.

…. "Oh yeah, I forgot about"—

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"HOTARU!" Mikan flailed her arms, eyes shut and face clearly showing signs of irritation towards the abusive friendship.

"Idiot." Her eyes traveled the room before returning to the face of her idiot friend, who was still sitting up in her very messy bed.

"Pig."

"Eh?"

"Don't you ever clean this place up? If you keep this up then I'll make a profit by exhibiting your room as the most disastrous place on earth…hmm, now there's an idea."

The insulted brunette puffed her cheeks and her brows knitted together.

"Hotaru, you're so mean! You'd even do such a thing to a friend for money!"

"Your point is?"

"You shouldn't say things like that!"

"But its true. You even sleep with your dirty laundry." Hotaru pointed out the fact that her bed was mounding up with articles of used clothing. It could already be compared to a small hill.

"Well, I've been too busy with homework to"—

"That's not an excuse."

Before Mikan could retaliate, Ruka appeared in the doorway, cheeks flaming red as he saw the object of his affection sitting under the sheets of her (messy) bed, her usually twin-tied hair flowing freely and resting gently upon her shoulders, her face glowing and radiant from a good night's sleep.

He was frozen in awe, and turned petrified with wonder as she directed a sweet smile at him.

"Ruka-pyon, good morning!" Mikan greeted.

"Sa-Sakura-san, g-good morning…" Ruka greeted back, although by the direction of his gaze, he was more like greeting his shoes.

"So, Ruka-pyon, what're you doing here?"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"You invited Ruka and Natsume to come to Central Town as well, moron."

"I did?" Mikan blinked, caressing the bump on her head.

Hotaru was ready to give her another taste of her invention when Ruka came to her rescue.

"Umm, you know, I can't find Natsume." He tried his best to look at Mikan without having his face heat up on him.

Mikan gasped, her hands suddenly clutching her sheets.

"Natsume's missing?!"

"No…" Hotaru rolled her eyes, her words dripping with cold sarcasm. "Natsume is just being invisible. Idiot, what do you think _Snow White_ just said?"

"Imai!" Ruka shouted indignantly. Why did she have to remind them, _especially_ Mikan, of his once-upon-a-time-role he wish could be forgotten?

The brunette frowned with growing worry for the pyro pervert.

Even if Natsume was…well, Natsume, she still held him dear like the rest of her precious friends.

It mesmerized Ruka on how Mikan's troubled face instantly turned determined with strong words of, "we shouldn't waste time! Let's go find Natsume!"

Ruka smiled at Mikan's caring and resolving character.

….

But that smile disappeared when Mikan threw off her blankets and the lying clothes only to reveal…

…

…

…

Natsume…

Natsume sleeping.

Natsume sleeping peacefully with Mikan's legs…

His arms entangled on her lower appendages.

…

Smirking.

Ruka was stoned.

He felt betrayed.

He felt angry.

He was feeling a hundred whirlwinds of emotion.

Hotaru blinked and learned to never underestimate the usefulness of bringing a camera because currently she did not equip herself with one thus missing out a chance on becoming wealthy. Ah, the woes of life…

Mikan?

Mikan felt violated.

"Hey, idiot." Hotaru uttered. "How could you forget that you had a guest staying over?"

Mikan glared her a look that could even (surprise) send Jin-Jin into comatose. She then redirected her glare at the sleeping inerloper.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_"NATSUME, YOU PERVERT!!!"_

Natsume shifting in his sleep, was clearly awake because of his very sober way of saying,

"Shut up, polka dots or I'll burn your underwear."

A scream of rage ensued after.

* * *

_Next day…_

"What a fine day!" Mikan Sakura greeted the new day with a cheerful smile. She stretched her arms, feeling so rejuvenated after a lovely slumber.

"I can't wait to go see Hotaru!" She chirped. She pulled off her blankets and…

…

…

…

_"RUKA-PYON?!!"_

* * *

A/n: My first GA fic. Hope you liked!


End file.
